Do Kyung Chapter 1
by DARI RIDA
Summary: Bagai mana Cara Kyungsoo untuk Hidup dengan keadaan yang sudah seperti ini, BUTA dan KEHILANGAN KEDUA ORANG TUA. Semuanya teras SUlit dan TAK berarti, DAN sosok Hyung pelindung membuat ia bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. IA Jatuh cinta hanya untuk Hyungnya, ia menjadi Gay dalam dunia ini karna dia. tetapi waktu yang memisahkannya membuat Kyungsoo ...


**...**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin.**

 **Genre : Boys Love, Family Baby, Romantic, Angst, Happy End.**

 **Length : chapter 1**

 **Note: # .BIRTHDAY**

 **No copy, No plagiat, No bass .**

 **karna ini ide ku ^-^ v**

Langkanya yang terburu-buru membuat beberapa pengguna jalan tertabrak oleh bahu sempitnya.

Rasa Marah dan Benci pun membuat fikirannya Kacau, ingatan Kyungsoo yang melihat langsung Pertengkaran hebat kedua Orang tuanya terjadi lagi pun membuat ia kembali terpukul untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dampak dari Pertengkaran suami istri itu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seseorang yang semakin berbedah , Hatinya yang hancur membuat ia menjadi pemberontak dan kasar tanpa mereka sadari secara perlahan .

Dengan seribu langkanya, semakin banyak para pengguna jalan tertabrak oleh bahunya dengan keras dan kuat. Umpatan dari beberapa pengguna jalan tak di hiraukan oleh Telingannya lagi, Rasa Emosi dan marahnya sudah sampai di ujung titik hatinya.

Seluruh emosinya muncul meluap tak terkontrol, dirinya membutuhkan sebuah pelampiasan untuk membuang rasa kekesalan dan kemarahannya sekarang . di ujung matanya dapat terlihat jelas Emosi yang menyelimutinya.

.

.

Langkahnya yang sudah memasuk gedung berlantai Marmer Kayu Yang Luas dan ramai pun tak kesulitan karna tubuh kecilnya , di dalam Gedung Museum Lego yang cukup ramai itu Dengan Mudahnya Kyungsoo segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya . Kyungsoo sangat tahu tempat ini dengan jelas, hampir 3 bulan adalah waktu yang tak sebentar untuk membuat dirinya mengenal tempat ini dengan baik.

Langkahnya pun semakin terburu-buru memasuki sebuah ruangan bertulisan Miniature LEGO Play yang terhalangi oleh dua pintu Coklat besar itu. Dengan meredam Emosinya Kyungsoo segera mendorong salah satu pintu coklat itu, dan senyumnya sudah terpampang kepada beberapa penghuni ruangan yang melihat keberadaanya masuk.

Wanita yang bernama Yoon Shena pun seketika berlari mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di belakan pintu. " Lihat aku bisa mendahului kedatanganmu kesini ?" Shena yang sedang memegang lengan kiri Kyungsoo pun berbicara dengan manja. Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis dan menjawab pertanyaan Shena dengan datar.

.

.

 _Hobi baru Kyungsoo selama 3 bulan ini hanya merakit balok-balok LEGO disini, Saat rasa kesal dan kemarahan melandah Hatinya Kyungsoo Hanya perlu berlari ke LEGO yang menjadi tempat fokusnya. Karna dengan ini Kyungsoo bisa mengalihkan semua Fikiran tentang permasalahan kedua orang tuannya yang sering membuat Hatinya semakin sakit akhir-akhir ini._

 _Sikap Kyungsoo Akhir-Akhir ini pun membuat beberapa temanya tersadar dan merasa terkejut dengan perubahan Dirinya , dan tak sedikit teguran dan umpatan yang di lontarkan Teman-temannya karna sikapnya._

 _Karna Kyungsoo tak akan tinggal diam bila Teguran dan Umpatan itu mengarah padanya , dengan cepat Kyungsoo akan membuat mulut mereka diam dengan seribu cara . Tak ada yang boleh menghina perubahan sikapnya sekalipun dan dengan alasan apapun, Ini hidupnya dan Tidak ada yang berhak ikut campur dalam pemberontakan hidup yang ia pilih saat ini Meskipun itu kedua orang tuanya sendiri yang sudah menyadari perubahan Putranya._

.

.

Yoon Shena pun menarik lengan kiri Kyungsoo untuk membawanya ketempat duduknya pun segera menunjukan hasil LEGO yang ia buat selama hampir 30 menit lamanya. "Lihat Ini sudah sedikit berbentuk hati kan ? Aku berusaha membuatnya ." Kyungsoo hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menyentuh halus surai Shena. " Kau hebat Shena, kau belajar dengan cepat. Apa kau ingin mencoba membuat yang lain ?" Dengan antusias Shena pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, Selesaikan dulu Hatimu dengan cepat ?" Dengan segera Shena melepaskan tangannya dan bergerak cepat kembali menyelesaikan bentuk LEGO Hatinya yang masih separu jalan terbentuk. Tujuan Shena kali ini membuat LEGO hati untuk Kyungsoo, karna Shena ingin mengutarakan isi Hatinya yang menyukai Kyungsoo .

Tak bisa di pungkiri oleh Wanita itu ia bisa menyukai Kyungsoo pada pandangan pertama setelah menerima kebaikan dari Laki-Laki itu, Sikap Kyungsoo yang dengan beraninya melindungi Shena dari Bully –Bullyan teman sekelasnya membuat Shena untuk pertama kalinya juga menyukai seseorang .

Appanya yang seorang penyumbang dana terbesar di High School SEVIT pun membuat ia di benci beberapa Siswa yang tak suka akan keberadaanya dirinya, bahkan mereka terang-terangan ingin menendang Shena keluar dari sekolah SEVIT dengan bermacam-macam cara . Walaupun begitu Shena tak perna mempedulikan Sikap kasar mereka sama sekali , tetapi ia sudah muak dan ingin memberontak dari ulah mereka yang semakin tak terkontrol . Dirinya yang tak di perlakukan dengan Normal seperti seorang Teman ataupun Siswa di sekolah ini oleh siswa lain pun membuat Shena ingin memberontak dan memaki perilaku mereka. Tetapi di urungkan niatnya karna Tak ada satupun yang perna berpihak padanya, Dan itu membuat Shena tak perna mau mengeluarkan pemberontakannya karna rasa kesepian yang ia rasakan .

Dan Dengan keberanian Kyungsoo yang membelanya saat itu pun membuat Shena mulai bisa mengubah tindakan bodoh teman-temannya dengan cara memberontak , tanpa harus takut akan semakin banyak musuh di sekitarnya. Dan hasilnya Sekarang semua siswa memandang dirinya seperti Teman biasa di sekolah ini.

Semua ini berkat kebaikan Kyungsoo dan keberanian Laki-Laki itu, Tetapi entah mengapa 3 bulan terakhir sikapnya yang mulai berubah secara drastis membuat Shena merasa kehilangan sosok yang ia sukai pun membuat Shena sedikit sedih dan kehilangan. Dan Tak perna ada lagi sosok Kyungsoo yang tersenyum ramah dan baik seperti dulu, dan tak ada lagi sosok Kyungsoo yang rajin dan pintar. Yang ada hanya Kyungsoo yang berevolusi menjadi dingin, kasar, pendiam, bahkan pemalas di kelasnya.

Tak ada satupun yang berani mendekati Kyungsoo lagi setelah perubahan sikapnya yang akan siap berbuat Kasar jika ada yang menghina dan berlagak baik menceramahinya, bahkan Shena perna dibuat takut untuk mendekati Kyungsoo saat itu.

Dan Akhirnya Shena sadar bahwa ia harus berusaha menjadi teman baik untuk Kyungsoo yang membutuhkan pelindungan secara jauh oleh dirinya , Shena sadar mungkin karna rasa cintanya ia bisa lebih berani menjadi lebih pedulih kepada Kyungsoo .

.

.

Kyungsoo yang Nampak serius bergelutat dengan Balok-balok Lego yang berwarna warni itu pun membuat bentuk bangunan untuk menjadi sebuah miniatur kota kecil , Dengan keseriusanya Kyungsoo menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir 3 jam lamanya berkutak dengan balok-balok Lego itu Shena pun datang membawa Lego Hati yang sudah dia buat dengan susah payah. Shena yang mengganggu Kyungsoo saat akan menyelesaikan kota kecilnya itu pun kesal karna di ganggu oleh ulah Shena dan tarikan dari tangan kirinya. "Lihatlah Aku sudah menyelesaikannya , ini untuk " Belum selesai rasa kekesalannya atas ulah Shena panggilan masuk dari Handphonenya membuat Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan. Diraihnya benda persegi panjang itu di dalam kantong bajunya.

Kyungsoo sempat heran saat melihat nomor yang tak ia kenal menghubunginya, dengan sedikit kesal di gesernya tombol merah yang berada di layar ponselnya dengan segera.

" Halo."

"Benarkah ini tuan Do Kyungsoo ?" dengan malas Kyungsoo mengiyahkannya.

"Benar, siapa anda ?" Kyungsoo pun segera meraih beberapa balok LEGO di tangannya sampai penjelasan dari seberang sana membuat Kyungsoo terkejut." Apa yang terjadi dengan Mereka ?" dengan lantang Kyungsoo berbicara di ruangan itu dengan keras, dan membuat semua orang beralih menatapnya sekarang.

Shena yang melihat pandangan semua pengunjung pun segera memberi tahu bahwa tak ada apa-apa dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

"Mereka mengalami kecelakaan Bruntun di Tol Bebas hambatan 1 Jam yang lalu. "

' _Itu 2 jam setelah pertengkaran mereka'_ ,"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , di rumah sakit mana mereka sekarang ?" setelah di beritahu tempatnya dengan cepat Kyungsoo bangun dan meraih tas hitamnya dan berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Shena dan balok-balok kecilnya tanpa berpamitan. Shena yang Nampak terkejut pun segera menyusul langkah Kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru juga.

.

.

Shena yang mencoba mempercepat langkahnya pun kewalahan saat Sosok Kyungsoo tak bisa ia kejar dengan kecepatanya, dengan nafas tersengkal-sengkal Shena pun tak berhenti untuk mengejar Langkah Kyungsoo yang sudah tak berada di manapun.

Dengan Larinya yang cepat Kyungsoo menabrak beberapa bahu pejalan kaki di ujung jalur penyebrangan jalan , Dan seketika langkah Kyungsoo pun tak seimbang saat menerima tabrakan bahu dari Ahjussi berbadan besar yang berjalan terburu-buru melewatinya itu pun terjatuh di atas Trotoar aspal dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit dan melanjutkan Larinya.

Langkahnya yang semakin terburu-buru tanpa melihat lampu penyebrangan yang sudah berganti warna menjadi Hijau pun tak peduli, Suara klakson yang mencekam tak menghentika langkah Kyungsoo sampai sebuah hantaman kuat menabrak dirinya hingga terpental dan terjatuh dengan benturan di mobil lain yang membuat tubuhnya tak sadarkan diri seketika dengan dipenuhi Ceceran darah di sekitar wajah dan belakang kepalanya .

Seketika semua orang berlari kearah Tubuh Kyungsoo dengan cepat untuk melihat .

Angin sore yang menerpah dan membelai halus kulit lembut kyungsoo dengan secercah kenangan dibenak laki-laki itu pun membuat lelehan air mata yang tak tertahan pun terjatuh beranak di pipi yang mulai menirus.

3 Minggu yang lalu seluruh hidupnya hancur karna hari itu, Hari dimana ia di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan Indra penglihatanya yang juga ikut menghilang karna Kecelakaan yang ia alami . dan naasnya Kecelakaan itu membuat seluruh hidup Kyungsoo berakhir dengan ketidak bergunaan seperti sekarang membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat membenci dirinya sendiri .

Hilangnya penglihatan yang masih belum bisa di terima dengan baik olehnya membuat Kyungsoo selalu merasa Syok saat bangun dari tidurnya setiap pagi. Dan hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat tak bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi membuat Kyungsoo menyesali semua sikapnya dan menyalahkan ketidak bergunaannya yang tak bisa berdiri saat hari penghormatan Terakhir kedua orang tuanya berlangsung 2 Minggu yang lalu.

Rasa penyesalan itu tertanam dalam dalam benak Kyungsoo dengan lebar dan teramat memilukan.

Seluruh hidup berharganya hancur lebur seketika, hilang terbawa angin takdir yang membuat seluruh penderitaan yang ia alami sekarang sebagai jawaban akan kematian dirinya.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo berusaha membuat hidupnya berakhir dari dunia ini, dengan cara terjun dari atas lantai 5 dan memotong nadinya sendiri yang tak menghasilkan apapun. Entah mengapa Sang penyelamat selalu datang lebih cepat untuk melindunginya dengan sayap yang bisa Kyungsoo rasakan.

Dengan dingin Kyungsoo selalu menolak pelindungnya dan mendorong jauh Pelindung bersayap itu menjauh dari hidupnya , tetapi semua itu tidak perna berhasil membuat dia menjauh bahkan menyerah melindungi Kyungsoo yang sudah menyerah dengan hidupnya sendiri pun Dengan sabar sosok itu selalu mengajak berkomunikasi dan berbagi pendapat agar Kyungsoo kembali bersemangat dan menjauhkan fikiran nekat yang selalu akan datang.

.

.

"Lihat kau bisa menikmati hidup jika masih bertahan dengan tubuhmu ?" Tubuh itu segera duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau menghinaku, yang hanya bisa menikmati hidup dengan duduk disini dan berpangku tangan kepada orang lain ?" Tawanya pun pecah saat mendengar kemarahan Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau tertawakan Hyung ? ini tidak lucu sama sekali." Kyungsoo pun segera meraih ujung sandaran Kursi dan berusaha bangun dari duduknya. Tetapi usaha Kyungsoo di hentikan Jongin dengan cepat.

"Duduklah Do Kyung, kau memang selalu salah mengerti ucapanku?" Kyungsoo pun dengan marah mendudukan tubuhnya yang sudah hampir berdiri.

"Kau membuatku kesal lagi, Jangan panggil aku Do Kyung ? Panggil Kyungsoo jangan panggil margaku." Jongin pun semakin pecah dalam tawanya yang membuat kyungsoo panas menahan amarah.

Jongin yang merasakan aura Kyungsoo yang sedang marah pun langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Lihat aku sudah tak tertawa, kau selalu marah saat aku tertawa ?"

" Hyung kau yang menghinaku dan memanggilku seenaknya , dan kau tak terima saat di salahkan ?" Jongin pun menahan tawanya sekali lagi dengan kuat karna mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

" Pertama, Hinaan seperti apa yang telah aku katakan. Dan apa kesalahan ku?" dengan geram Kyungsoo mencoba meraih bahu Jongin yang berada di sampingnya dan memukulnya dengan kuat .

"Hyung kau selalu begini ! Aku malas menjelaskan semuanya sekarang , Aku capek ingin istirahat." Jongin pun membelai poni Kyungsoo yang menutupi perban putih di matanya.

"Siapa bilang aku menghinamu karna kau hanya bisa duduk diam dan menikmati setiap angin senja yang datang secara sepoy-sepoy seperti ini untuk mengeluhkan kesahmu setiap harinya . Aku melihatnya sendiri senyummu terukir disana dan kau menjadi hidup , dan itu menandakan kau mulai bisa menikmati semuanya lagi. Dari yang terkecil Do Kyung ?"

Kyungsoo seketika mendengus karna ucapan pembohong Jongin." Kau belum merasakan yang kurasakan sekarang hyung ? Aku tak bodoh, aku tahu cara menikmati hidup yang lebih baik. Tidak hanya duduk diam disini dan menangisi takdir." Jongin pun meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyung ku , kau salah mengerti Lagi ? Menikmati hidup bisa dari hal yang terkecil, bernafas bahkan menikmati udara di luar yang berlari-lari kecil itu juga salah satunya. Aku bisa menikmati senyumu dan kemarahanmu untuk menikmati hidupku, sekarang ini yang aku lakukan saat berada di dekatmu. Menikmati semuanya ?"

Kepala laki-laki kecil itu pun seketika Menunduk dalam . "Aku sedih Hyung, kenapa takdirku bisa jadi seburuk ini ? semuanya menjadi buruk Saat mereka meninggalkanku sendiri di sini." Kyungsoo pun mulai bergetar dalam isakan dan tangisannya mulai terdengan Dan Jongin selalu menjadi malaikan pelindung untuknya entah mengapa Sayap tak terlihatnya adalah hal yang akan selalu ia gunakan untuk melindungin Do Kyungnya.

"Menangislah Do Kyung, Lupakan semuanya ? Suka dukamu dan kebencian dalam hidupmu. Keluarkan itu dengan lantang, mereka akan terbawa pergi oleh cahaya senja yang akan tenggelam beberapa saat lagi." Dengan sabar Jongin akan selalu membantu Kyungsoo untuk membuang setiap Duka yang ia rasakan.

Dengan isakan yang masih di bibirnya Kyungsoo pun berusaha berbicara dengan memikirkan kesedihan dan derita yang ia alami. "pergilah kalian semua , aku tak akan perna bersedih lagi bahkan menyesali semuanya. Aku akan membuat hidup baru dengan lembaran baru yang berbedah, Kalian pergilah semua karna..." Kyungsoo masih bergetar dalam ucapanya , Jongin yang setia membelai punggung Kyungsoo pun hanya memberikan dukungan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memiliki kehidupan baru setelah mati."Jongin pun menegang saat mendengarkan niatan itu kembali , Jongin seakan marah dan geram dengan keputusan Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin adalah Malaikan pelindungnya dan dia adalah sayap yang akan melindungi hidup Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak akan perna berhasil melukai dirimu, Karna aku akan selalu melindungimu." Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun semakin tumpah dalam tangisnya.

.

.

Usaha Jongin untuk menjaga dan menjadi pagar dalam hidupnya telah membuat Kyungsoo entah sedikit atau banyak mulai membuat Hatinya mengarah padanya, Tak bisa di pungkiri Kyungsoo merasa bahagia dengan ucapan Jongin yang bagaikan sebuah janji untuknya Dan itu secara tak langsung tertulis di sugesti Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin adalah seorang Mahasiswa semester Akhir yang sedang melakukan kegiatan Sosial yang diadakan di Universitasnya saai ini, kegiatan membantu pasien di rumah balai bantuan di daerah Busan selama 1 bulan lamanya Dan itu membuat Jongin mau tak mau harus ikut dan merelakan dirinya ikut dalam acara yang tak perna bahkan ia hindari selama duduk di bangku High School .

Dan segalah hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan disana membuat Jongin pusing dan hampir gila memikirkannya. Tetapi ternyata semua itu tak seburuk yang seperti di bayangkanya selama ini karna Jongin menemukan Sosok yang membuat Hatinya penasaran dan merasa punya target mainan baru selama di sana .

Tetapi semuanya sirna saat melihat ketidak berdayaannya dan keputus asaan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya , dan itu membuat Jongin terketuk ingin menolongnya bahkan menjaganya untuk tak melakukan hal gila dalam hidupnya yang akan membuat nyawanya sendiri hilang dari dunia ini.

Jongin adalah seorang Laki-Laki Dewasa sosialitas yang cukup ternama di kalangan pebisnis , karna keluarganya tentu saja. Kim Jongin adalah putra tunggal pemilik Perusahaan terkenal di Seoul yang berkutat di bidang Distributor Elektronik, Keberhasilan mereka membuat nama perusahanan mereka cukup di agung-agungkan oleh perusahaan lain yang bahkan menjadi saingan mereka.

Jongin adalah anak tunggal yang harus menerima takdir hidupnya dengan senang hati. Sikapnya tak bisa di katakan baik, fasilitas yang di dapatkanya membuat semua hal terasa mudah untuk di lakukan. Tetapi saat menemukan sosok bertubuh kecil itu , tak bisa di pungkiri lagi Jongin telah jatuh hati padanya saat pada pandangan pertama.

"Siapa Laki-laki yang memakai baju Biru itu ?" pembimbing yang bertanggung jawab memantau pekerjaan mereka pun memberi tahu. "Oh itu , Do Kyungsoo. Dia pasien baru, dan Sudah 3 Minggu masuk kesini dan masih dalam masa-masa pemberontakan."

Jongin yang mendengar namanya pun tersenyum karna merasakan hatinya berdebar saat mengeja namanya di dalam Hatinya."Oh Do Kyung."

" Yang benar Do Kyungsoo, Memangnya kenapa ?" Jongin pun menatap wajah pembimbing dengan senyuman Devilnya .

"Target baru."

Di hari Pertama kunjungan , Jongin sudah menemukan Target baru selama di sini. Jongin berfikir mungkin satu bulan tidak akan semenggilakan yang seperti ia bayangkan , karna secara tak sengaja Jongin telah menemukan hal yang bisa ia kejar dan Tak bisa di pungkiri Jongin adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Dirinya yang menyimpang tak perna merasa malu mengakui itu karna bagaimanapun ini lah hidupnya. Dan itu bukan menjadi rahasia umum untuk semuanya, hampir orang yang mengenal nama perusahaan Appanya pasti tahu juga tentang penyimpangan yang Jongin miliki.

Boleh saja Darah dan keluarga mengekang perjalannan takdirnya, tetapi jongin sangat menentang asmaranya di ikut campuri bagaimana pun. Semua perlawanan telah Jongin lakukan agar HAKnya bisa di perjuangkan dan di hargai. Perjalanan asmaranya hanya ia yang berhak merasakan dan memilih, tak ada pihak lain yang boleh mengekangnya.

Banyak mantan kekasihnya yang sering di campakan oleh Jongin hanya gara-gara sudah merasa tak Nyaman Maupun tak tertarik lagi. Semua hubungan yang Jongin inginkan harus di yang memulainya dan dia pula yang harus mengakhirinya tanpa penolakan. Dan Itu sudah beribu-ribu kali Jongin ucapkan kepada Mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang terkadang masih mengejarnya dan mengajak Balikan .

Bahkan baru 3 minggu ini Jongin putus dari kekasih barunya yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan, dia di paksa secara keras oleh Jongin menjadi kekasihnya dan harus menerima keputusan Jongin yang tak mengenekan selama hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 4 Bulan.

Dengan tak berdosa Jongin pun mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak tanpa mendengarkan keputusan apapun dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Dan itu yang membuat Jongin memutuskan mengikuti acara seperti ini agar ia bisa menghindar dari Junghan yang masih setia mengejar-ngejarnya bahkan mengekor hampir setiap hari.

Jongin hanya ingin menghindar dan lari dari pada melawan dan bertemu langsung untuk menyelesaikan sikap kekanakan Junghan yang Jongin duga sudah gila karna Stress yang dia alami.

Jongin yang menemukan target baru pun membuat cara untuk berkenalan dan berusaha dekat dengan mainan barunya, Do Kyungnya. Entah kenapa Jongin tak bisa mengucapkan nama itu sepenuhnya karna Jantungnya akan berpacu cepat tanpa henti saat mengucapkan nama itu dari Lidah dan Bibirnya.

Jongin seakan memiliki Alergi yang harus dia hindari agar tak merasakan Jantunya berpacuh cepat dari batas Normal. Jongin sempat menghubungi Dokter keluarga yang selalu siap siaga untuk dirinya bahkan keluarganya, dan dugaan Jongin sama persis dengan jawaban dari Dokter Hong yang mengatakan mungkin saja Dirinya sedang merasakan Jatuh cinta dari pada Jantungnya yang bermasalah.

Senyuman dari bibirnya tak bisa lepas sepanjang hari saat menyakini bahwa dirinya memang sedang jatuh cinta. Entah mengapa Jongin sangat menginginkan Do Kyung yang bahkan dirinya tak bisa menyebut namanya dengan lengkap, Jongin seakan menggila saat memikirkan bagaiman ia harus bertindak mulai besok.

Seakan waktu adalah jam pasir Jongin merasakan bahwa dia takut tak bisa menaklukan Laki-laki itu dengan cepat. Jongin sangat ingin menjadikan dia sebagai kekasih barunya dan memamerkan pada Jeonghan agar tak menggangu dan menerornya dengan Gila.

Hari ini Jongin sampai di Rumah Balai bantuan Lebih awal dari jadwal yang di tetapkan, tak bisa di tutupi oleh Jongin, dia sangat ingin segera bertemu dengan Do Kyungnya. Tak Tahu mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini, Jongin juga tak bisa menyalahkan hatinya karna bagaimanapun Jongin juga suka akan kata hatinya yang ingin segera bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Walapun masi pukul 8 pagi, suasana rumah balai bantuan sudah mulai banyak aktifitas. Beberapa orang ada yang sedang olahraga dan berkebun yang Jongin lihat , Dan tak salah lagi Jongin melihat Tubuh Do Kyungnya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang banyak dedaunan kering berjatuhan di sekitarnya.

Jongin pun dengan cepat segera melangkahkan kakinya ingin menyapa Do Kyungnya. Dengan gugup Jongin menyapa Kyungsoo dengan canggung. "Hay ?"

Tak ada sautan yang Jongin dapatkan, dan membuat garis kerut itu dahinya terukir . _' Kenapa dia hanya diam saja, apakah dia Tuli ? Tidak mungkinkan aku menyukai seorang Laki-Laki Tuli ?_ ' Jongin yang bermonolok sendiri masih setia memandang Kyungsoo dan menunggu reaksi Laki-Laki itu.

Tetap tak ada sautan darinya, Jongin pun segera mendudukan dirinya di samping tubuh Kyungsoo, dengan gugup Jongin mencoba menyapa Kyungsoo lagi. "hey, boleh akau duduk disini ?" Jongin yang menepuk bahu kirinya pun membuat si pemilik segera tersadar dari Lamunanya dan menoleh kearah bahunya yang di tepuk oleh seseorang.

Dengan diam Kyungsoo hanya menoleh tanpa berbicara. "Bolehkan aku duduk disini ?" Dengan cepat Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu kembali. Kyungsoo pun segera menghadap kedepan dan bangun dari posisinya, Langkahnya yang berjalan membuat Jongin terkejut bukan main.

Laki-Laki kecil itu menolaknya, tak bisa di pungkiri Jongin semakin tertarik dengan Kyungsoo dan segera menyusul langkahnya.

"Hey, Kau bisa jatuh nanti ?" Jongin yang menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo pun segera menerima penolakan mentah-mentah darinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri senyuman Jongin tersungging dengan pasti di bibirnya, Laki-laki ini menarik dan itu yang membuat hatinya jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Kau harus kupaksa agar tak melawan ternyata." Jongin pun segera menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk kedalam Lorong yang dipenuhi beberapa Pasien yang juga memiliki penyakit dan permasalahan yang berbedah-bedah.

Rontahan Kyungsoo membuat beberapa pasang mata yang berada di lorong menoleh dan menatapnya, tetapi dengan sigap Jongin segera mempercepat langkahnya dan menanyakan kesuster penjaga yang berada di ujung Lorong dimana ruangan Laki-Laki kecil ini.

Jongin yang sudah bertanya pun segera melangkah kembali dan membawah tubuh Kyungsoo masuk kedalam Ruangan yang Nampak cukup kecil baginya, dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit Risih dan ingin mendiskusikannya nanti dengan kepala balai disini.

Karna Jongin ingin Mulai sekarang Do Kyungnya hidup nyaman disini, Lagi pula Jongin akan sering datang kesini yang otomatisnya Jongin tak ingin Membuat harga dirinya terinjak-injak saat melihat ketidak nyamanan fasilitas yang di dapatkan oleh Do Kyungnya tepat di depan matanya.

Jongin pun segera mendudukan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas tempat tidur dan seketika tubuh Jongin di Dorong dengan kuat oleh Kyungsoo dan membuat tubuhnya tak seimbang dan akhirnya terpental jatuh.

Rasa sakit yang ia terima membuat Ringisan di wajahnya terlihat jelas, dengan cepat Jongin menyentuh pantantnya dan mengusapnya. Kyungsoo yang tak tahu itu siapa pun hanya diam dan segera mencoba lari dengan cara mengerabai semua yang berada di sekitarnya , Kyungsoo yang panik terlihat oleh pandangan Jongin pun segera membangunkan dirinya untuk menenagkan kepanikan Kyungsoo.

"Hey...Hey tenanglah, Kau aman disini ?" Kyungsoo pun berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jongin di lengannya. Kyungsoo tak ingin ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya tanpa ijin, Apa lagi dengan kebutaan yang ia miliki sekarang membuat ia merasa marah dan ingin memaki siapapun yang sedang menggarainya ataupun sedang bercanda.

Kyungsoo tahu mungkin sikapnya sangat berlebihan tetapi inilah dia ? Kyungsoo merasa hidup tak berarti dan tak berguna untuk di jalani lagi , Keputus asaan Kyungsoo membuat sebuah ucapan dari bibirnya mengejukan LAki-Laki itu.

"Aku tak akan perna merasa aman sebelum pergi dari dunia ini ." Jongin pun segera menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo dengan kuat dan membuat ringisan dari bibir Kyungsoo terlihat. "jagalah ucapanmu itu, Kau masih diberi Hidup saat ini jadi jangan kau sia-siakan." Kyungsoo pun menepis genggaman Jongin tetapi tak membuahkan hasil.

"Siapa kau ? kenapa kau mengurusi hidupku yang bahkan tak bisa di katakan hidup di dunia. Ini pilihanku, Aku ingin mati dari pada meneruskan hidup yang tak ada artinya." Dan seketika tamparan di Pipi kiri Kyungsoo terasa menyakitkan, bukan karna rasa panas dan memerah tetapi karna emosi yang di pendam Kyungsoo selama ini keluar semua tak bersisa entah dari lubang mana.

Tangisan Kyungsoo pun pecah seketika, Jongin yang tersadar bahwa tanganya telah melukai seseorang pun tersadar dan segera berusaha menenangkan tangisannya. "Maaf kan aku, Maaf ?" Jongin mencoba meminta maaf dan membuat tangisan Kyungsoo untuk berhenti .

Jongin merasa bodoh telah melakukan hal seperti itu secara tak sadar dan Tak tahu mengapa hatinya seketika marah saat mendengar ucapan yang bahkan tak terfikirkan oleh Jongin keluar dari bibir HeartLips Laki-Laki itu.

Jongin tak tahu seberapa menderitanya Hidup yang dirasakan Do Kyungnya, Tetapi Jongin bisa merasakan Amarah, Kesedihan, dan keputus asaan tercampur jadi satu di sana , Dan Jongin ingin menjadi Sayap pelindung Kyungsoo sejak saat itu. Dan semua keseriusan yang ia rasakan pun dimulai lah dari sana.

Ia ingin mendengar Keluh kesah Laki-Laki kecil itu agar dia bisa menguatkan Kyungsoo. " _ **Tenanglah, aku ada disini untuk melindungimu. Percayalah padaku**_ **?** " hampir setiap hari Jongin memberi tahu Kyungsoo agar mempercayainya dan bergantung padanya.

Tak tahu mengapa perasaan Jongin saat ini berbedah dengan perasaan yang ia miliki dengan semua mantan kekasihnya. Jongin merasa ingin melindungi Do Kyungnya dengan menggebuh-gebuh dan was-was yang tak bisa di pungkiri oleh dirinya sendiri.

Setiap hari Jongin berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo agar tak menolak bantuannya, dan otomatis hanya Jonginlah orang yang selalu merawat Kyungsoo dan akhirnya bisa membuat Kyungsoo mau membuka derita yang ia simpan sendiri selama ini.

Jongin mulai mengerti semua rasa kesedihannya yang di miliki Kyungsoo , Kesedihan yang dirasakan Laki-Laki kecilnya ini. ingin sekali Jongin singkirkan dengan membahagiakannya dengan menjaga hidup dan matinya. Tak tahu mengapa Jongin sangat ingin melindungi orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Hyung, kau sudah datang ?"Jongin pun menutup pintu dan segera melangkah kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka.

"Kau menungguku hari ini Do Kyung?" Jongin pun segera menerima sikutan dari Kyungsoo yang memang sedang berada di depannya. "Hyung, berhentila memanggilku seperti itu, aku tak suka ?" Kyungsoo pun segera berbalik dengan meraih Lengan Jongin yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku suka, dan menikmati memanggilmu Do Kyung? Atau Baby Do Kyung . Itu pasti akan semakin nyaman untuk di panggil." Kyungsoo pun segera mendorong Jongin dan berjalan dengan meraba-raba kosong di udara.

Jongin yang melihat sikap Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dari belakang, Jongin selalu mengutamakan keselamatan Kyungsoo saat ia menjaganya. Perna sekali Jongin lalai dan membiarkan Kyungsoo membersihkan pecahan gelas yang ia jatuhkan sendiri.

Kejadian itu pun membuat Jongin kalap sendiri dan tak membiarkan Kyungsoo kemana-mana , dan akhirnya Jongin relah menjadikan dirinya pesuruh Kyungsoo selama seharian agar Kyungsoo bisa istirahat. Kyungsoo sempat menolak mentah-mentah, toh rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tak sebanding dengan harga dirinya yang di kasihani oleh Jongin ! membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak berguna.

Kyungsoo selalu menolak kebaikan Jongin yang selalu di tujukan untuknya, Kyungsoo merasa harga dirinya secara tak langsung tersayat saat menerima perilaku Jongin yang tak memperbolehkan dirinya melakukan ini dan itu.

Tetapi Kyungsoo juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa sekarang dirinya telah merasa jatuh cinta dengan Jongin hyungnya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu salah, karna menurutnya dia normal dari dulu tetapi ada apa dengan sekarang yang menyukai Jongin Hyung yang notabennya seorang LAki-Laki dan selalu siap menjadi sayap pelindung dalam hidupnya.

Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan harinya, dan debaran saat berbicara padanya membuat wajahnya memanas bak kepiting rebus. bahkan belaian halus telapak Jongin hyung selalu membuat Kyungsoo melayang Dan itu membuat kyungsoo harus mengakui dirinya yang telah menjadi Gay untuk Jongin Hyungnya .

Perasaan yang berdebar selalu di rasakan Kyungsoo lebih sering saat dirinya sedang dalam jarak cukup dekat dengan Jongin Hyung, membuat Kyungsoo selalu ingin bermanja-manja dan bersembunyi di dalam pelukan Jongin.

Tetapi itu selalu terkalahkan oleh Ego harga dirinya, Kyungsoo selalu mengutamakan haga dirinya yang tak ingin di kasihani, bahkan merasa tak berguna, Kyungsoo benar-benar benci itu.

.

.

"Apa kau marah ?" Kyungsoo pun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memberi tahu.

Kyungsoo merasa malas akan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang sempat membuat dirinya merasa terhina. _'Kau menungguku Hari ini, Apa-Apaan itu. Menghinaku karna mengira membutuhkannya_?' Kyungsoo yang masi dongkol pun tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sama sekali.

"Hey Do Kyung, Kau marah padaku yah?" Jongin pun segera meraih tangan Kiri Kyungsoo dan memapahnya untuk berjalan menuju pintu putih itu. "Kita akan mencari udara segar, agar kau tak marah lagi." Langkah Kyungsoo di tuntung oleh Jongin dengan posesif, entah mengapa Kyungsoo sangat suka dan menikmati setiap keposesifan yang Jongin Lakukan untuk dirinya. Dan senyuman yang sedari tadi Jongin nantikan mulai terukir di bibir Kyungsoo yang menghanyutkan.

"Lihat bahkan udara segar bisa mengembalikan senyum indahmu lagi . kau mau duduk di mana ?" Kyungsoo pun berbicara pelan seperti berbisik kepada Jongin. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di luar ?"

"Tak boleh, itu sangat bahaya. Hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama karna ada jadwal yang harus aku lakukan ! Kau hanya boleh berada di tempa yang aman Do Kyung ?" Kyungsoo pun melepaskan genggaman Jongin dengan marah.

"Lebih baik aku kekamar saja ? dari pada di tempat yang bahkan tak ada kau nantinya." Langkah Kyungsoo yang sedikit menjauh membuat Jongin mendengus dan mengejar Kyungsoo. "Lihat bahkan arahnya salah, ini terlalu berbahaya bila kau di biarkan sendiri ?"

"Tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan ?" Jongin pun mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. "Besok kita akan jalan-jalan ,dan aku yang akan menjagamu saat itu ok. Percayalah ?" Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setujuh.

"Terus sekarang kau ingin kita duduk di mana ?" Kyungsoo yang masih berfikir saat langkahnya mulai berjalan pun segera mengatakan keinginannya.

Hari ini Jongin memiliki rapat penting dengan pemegang saham di perusahaan Appanya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya juga. Langkahnya yang memasuki gedung berlantai 30 itu pun terhenti saat ada panggilan dari Appanya. "Dimana kau ?" Jongin pun mendengus dan segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku sudah di dalam gedungmu, Tunggulah sebentar ?" Jongin segera mematikan panggilan itu dan memasukannya di dalam saku jas yang ikut di rapikan Oleh Jongin agar tak terlihat Kusut.

Langkah Jongin saat memasuki dua pintu yang terbuka salah satunya, membuat Jongin mengambil nafas besar untuk menyiapkan dirinya dari hal yang mungkin akan semakin runyam di dalam. Setelah berhasil membuat dirinya Nyaman dalam suasana rapat , Jongin pun mencoba menatap setiap penghuni kursi-kursi yang sedang menatap dirinya .

.

.

"Hari ini rapat tentang pembahasan cabang baru di SYDNEY, yang akan aku berikan langsung oleh Kim Jongin putra semata wayangku ini . Ia akan menjalani deput perdana dengan anak cabang disana nanti. Dan kali ini pemegang saham akan ikut andil dalam memilih untuk memutuskan layak atau tidaknya putra ku menjadi pemimpin disana ?" Suara riuk pemegang saham yang saling beradu membuat Jongin merasa tegang kembali, Memang tujuan kali ini adalah membahas persetujuan pemegang saham dengan penyerahan tanggung jawab di anak cabang baru padanya, membuat Jongin tak berhenti berdoa.

"Tetapi akan ada desas-desus yang beredar membuat jalan Kim Jongin akan sulit nantinya , bagaiman cara mengatasi itu ? untuk di perusahaan baru di anak cabang yang bahkan belum pembukaan ." Jongin yang tahu apa yang sedang di bicarakan orang tua bertubuh tambung itu membuat Jongin mendengus. Mereka meremehkannya karna asmaranya yang menyimpang, apa salahnya dengan itu ? Jongin yang akan segera menjawab terhenti oleh sahutan Appanya Kim Myungsoo.

"Tentu saja Kim Jongin akan menyembunyikan hal itu dan memfokuskan kewajibanya terlebih dahulu. Dan untuk desas desus tanpa ada bukti mereka tak akan perna bisa menuduh bahkan menghancurkan kita. Kim Jongin akan berjanji merahasiakan hidupnya untuk membangun perusaan anak cabang di sana ?" Jongin yang terkejut pun geram disertai emosi yang penuh di ujung kepalanya ,membuat kepalan di tanganya memutih.

"Tetapi sepertinya Kim Jongin tak sependapat dengan jalan Fikiran anda Presdir Kim Myungsoo ?" Jongin dan Myungsoo pun saling berpandanga dengan tajam. Myungsoo berusaha memenangkan pertandingan kali ini antara dirinya dan putra tunggalnya, Myungsoo sangat mengenal Jongin yang akan memberontak jika menyangkut tentang hatinya, tetapi keadaan sekarang tak memungkinkan untuk mengalah dengan atas nama HAK Jongin, Myungsoo mempertaruhkan seluru hidupnya setelah istri tercintanya meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Dan ini adalah hidup baru Myungsoo yang harus di nomor satukan mulai sekarang, Dan tak akan ada yang menolak keputusannya kali ini.

Jongin yang merasa tatapan Appanya memenangkan pertarungan kali ini membuat Jongin mengalah dan mengiyahkan semua ucapan Appanya walaupun genggaman di jarinya masih mengepal.

"Saya sependapat dengan Presdir Kim Myungsoo, Prioritas Perusahaan akan menjadi hal yang utama untuk masa debut saya di dalam dunia perbisnisan. Tolong dukunga dan kepercayaan anda pemegang saham untuk memberi saya kepercayaan besar ini." Seketika suara riuk itu pun memenuhi ruangan yang memang sangat luas .

Dan keberuntungan berpihak kepada Jongin hari ini, tak bisa di pungkiri Jongin merasa lega bisa menerima kepercayaan besar dari pemegang saham yang merepotkan bahkan mereka hanya memantau dan protes saat ada ketidak setabilan perusahanan. Jongin benar-benar muak dengan orang-orang penting itu.

Fikiran Jongin pun tertujuh kepada Kyungsoo nya yang bahkan selalu membuat dirinya Khawatir. _'Bagaiaman dengan Do Kyungku, dan keadaanya jika aku bahkan tak bisa berada di dekatnya beberapa tahun ini ?_ ' Jongin di runduh kebimbangan yang membuat dirinya seketika tak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

.

.

Hari ini pun Jongin datang cukup siang untuk menemui Kyungsoo dan sudah hampir dua hari Jongin tak mengunjungi Kyungsoo kembali yang membuat Laki-Laki kecil itu panik dan resah menunggunya. Jongin bisa tersenyum cerah saat mendengarkan pernyataan Kyungsoo yang panik menunggunya selama dua hari ini, Tetapi seketika Jongin merasa benar-benar tak tega meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri sekararang, Kepanikan yang terukir di wajah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin merasa bersalah telah membuat Laki-Laki Kecilnya Resah memikirkannya.

"Hyung jangan tak memberi kabar seperti kemarin lagi ? aku benar-benar Panik . Berulang kali aku menyusakan perawat untuk selalu memberi tahuku mungkin kau menghubungi ku ?" Jongin pun memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang terisak, di belailah punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

"Maafkan Hyung telah membuatmu Panik seperti ini ?" Jongin pun juga menangis dalam diam saat melihat penderitaan yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat menghawatirkannya. "Untuk membalas kesalahanku dua hari ini, aku akan menginap disini menemanimu. Bagaimana ?" Kyungsoo pun tersenyum senang dan bergegas mempererat pelukannya. "terima kasih, Hyung ." Jongin pun mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dan mencium Pucuk kepala Laki-Laki itu dengan sayang.

waktu pun berjalan begitu cepat, ini Sudah hampir 1 minggu Lamanya Kyungsoo menerima kabar dari seseorang yang mengaku teman seUniversitas Jongin Hyung yang mengatakan bahwa Hyung yang ia rindukan itu tak bisa mengunjunginya karna kesibukan yang tak bisa ia tinggal, Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo lantas semakin penasaran dan marah.

Dan Seiring Waktu Rasa sedihnya pun melandah ulur hatinya setiap waktu, bahkan terlintas beribu pertannyaan di benaknya ' _ **Kesibukan seperti apa yang membuat Hyung sampai melupakan ku**_ _**seperti ini**_ ?', ' _ **Apa dia sudah jijik terhadapku yang sering bergantung padannya**_ ?' , _ **'Apakah dia sudah tak mau melihatku lagi**_ ?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu pun selalu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya dan tak urung membuat tangisnya selalu pecah tak ia sadari.

Bagaikan debu yang terbawa Angin Senja di setiap Harinya , Sosok Jongin pun mulai menghilang tak terasa. Besar keinginan Kyungsoo ingin marah dan memaki orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Hyungnya itu untuk menyuruh Laki-Laki itu segera muncul menemuinnya , Tetapi apa dayanya bahkan dirinya saja tak bisa melakukan apapun selain bergantung Kepada orang lain, karna Kebutaannya yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu lemah dan tak berguna.

Setiap Detik dan jam pun berjalan sampai berganti hari dan tak terasa 1 bulan lamanya usaha Kyungsoo untuk bersabar menunggu kehadiran Jongin pun membuat semuanya terlihat semu di benak Kyungsoo , Dan tak perna sekali pun penantiannya terjadi kenyataan .

Hanya desahan kekecewaan yang selalu membuat tangis air mata Kyungsoo menganak sungai kembali .

Dan semua itu pun butuh waktu 2 bulan lamanya untuk Kyungsoo bangun dari rasa keterpurukan itu, Kesedihan yang tak kunjung selesai membuat Kyungsoo berulang kali mencoba kembali untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tetapi seakan semua ucapan Jongin yang selalu terngiang di benaknya itu pun mencoba melindunginya dan membuat Kyungsoo berakhir dengan membatu dan menangis sepanjang Rasa penderitaannya sendiri.

Semua ucapan itu sangat terpampang jelas di ingatanya dan itu menjadi sebuah pagar yang tak terlihat untuknya, bahkan untuk melukai dirinya sendiri Kyungsoo tak bisa ! karna apa ? semuanya terlihat begitu Magis.

Hanya air mata yang menganak sungai yang membuat Kyungsoo bisa mengeluarkan semua dan harus bertahan hidup di dunia yang bahkan tak memiliki arti apa-apa lagi baginya . semuanya terlihat begitu tak berarti lagi bagi Kyungsoo, Hidupnya bahkan harta Kedua Orang tuannya . semuanya tak perna menjadi pemikiran untuknya selain Pergi ( _Mati_ ).

Tetapi seakan Takdir lebih sayang kepadanya yang harus bertahan Hidup di tengah-tengah kesedihan itu, sebuah keajaiban pun datang tanpa di sangkah-sangkah .

Setelah 3 bulan Lamanya Jongin yang tak Muncul , Sebuah Donor mata untuk Kyungsoo pun datang dari Rumah sakit yang menanganinya dulu. Dan kesempatan Emas itu membuat Kyungsoo bisa memiliki peluang hidup lebih baik lagi dengan melihat. Dan Tak bisa di pungkiri olehnya ia sangat senang sekaligus sedih karna harus bahagia di atas penderitaan orang yang telah meninggal , Kyungsoo sangat merasa bersalah dan tak memiliki hak untuk mengambil itu dari tubuh sang Korban ! bahkan jika bisa Kyungsoo Lebih memilih menukar keajaiban itu dengan kehadiran Jongin saja di hidupnya kembali.

Tetapi takdir yang tak berpihak kepadanya lagi membuat Kyungsoo harus Mensyukuri semuannya dengan berat hati, Dan memilih menerima semua jalan takdir hidupnya untuk kembali melihat.

Seakan semua usaha Kyungsoo tak berhenti hanya di sana saja, setelah 1 bulan lamanya Kyungsoo pun di nyatakan bisa melihat lagi dan bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan Normal Kembali.

Dan keinginan Kyungsoo yang ingin segera menemui Jongin Hyungnya pun membuat ia sangat berusaha untuk bisa menemuinya dan mencari keberadaannya sekarang.

Bertahan hidup dengan kedua mata yang bisa melihat kembali membuat Kyungsoo bisa sedikit bersyukur. Tetapi usahanya kembali tak membuahkan hasil apapun, Kyungsoo yang tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Jongin di mana pun membuat Kyungsoo lama Kelamaan memutuskan menyerah dengan Jongin Hyungnya dan penantiannya yang selama 3 tahun ini teramat mengecewakan.

Kyungsoo yang mencoba Berdiri dan berjalan dengan memendam semua rasa kecewannya itu pun bisa hidup di dunia barunya dan telah membuang penderitaannya yang dulu.

 **Malam Natal. XX Desember.**

Dan sebuah Takdir Lama pun berjalan kembali kepada Kyungsoo dengan pasti , pertemuan ia dengan Gadis cantik yang sudah lebih dari 3 tahun tak perna ia Jumpai lagi bagaikan sebuah keajaiban. Dirinya yang secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yoon Shena kembali adalah sebuah jalan baru atau takdir untuk Hidup Kyungsoo.

Pertemuan yang tak terduga setelah sekian lama tak bertemu tanpa ada kabar pun membuat Kyungsoo dan Shena sediki Canggung pada Awalnya , karna Shena merasa tak percaya bisa bertemu dengan Cinta pertamannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang 3 Tahun yang Lalu.

Sosok Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghilang di telan waktu pun membuat wanita itu kesulitan mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo di manapun, bahkan Rasa Putus asannya membuat Gadis itu sempat menyerah dengan usahanya, tetapi jalan Takdir yang sudah tertulis membuat mereka pun bertemukan kembali untuk yang kedua Kalinya.

Dan Di Malam Natal yang Agung ini takdir seakan telah menyiapkan semuanya, mempertemukan mereka kembali secara tak sengaja oleh kebaikan waktu. Dan Sebuah kisah cinta yang baru untuk Kyungsoo pun kembali Lagi.

.

.

Sosok Shena yang periang dan baik hati membuat Kyungsoo sangat amat bersyukur atas berlian indah yang ia dapatkan ini , berhubungan dengan Yoon Shena adalah hal yang belum perna Kyungsoo rasakan sama sekali. Berkencan bahkan berciuman baru ini yang pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo, tetapi semuanya membuat kyungsoo sangat bersyukur dan berterima Kasih sekali lagi atas hidupnya.

Perjalanan Waktu yang singkat membuat Kyungsoo dan Yoon Shena pun saling mengenal satu sama lain, Setelah Lebih dekat selama hampir 4 bulan Kyungsoo pun bertekat melamar dan membawa Shena kedalam ikatan pernikahan, yang Saklar.

Karna Kyungsoo ingin merasakan indahnya cinta sejati setelah mencintai dan memiliki Shena sepenuhnya, Susah duka hidup Kyungsoo pun menjadi nomor terakhir untuknya . kebahagian Yoon Shena ( _Istri_ ) menjadi hal yang lebih utama, Kebahagian Shena dan cintanya membuat Kyungsoo rela harus mengabdi terhadap perusahaan keluarga Shena yang sudah mau meneria kekurangannya dan membantu besar dalam kelangsungan Hidupnya.

Kyungsoo yang memiliki peluang berkarir di perusahaan Anak Cabang perusahaan Appa Shena yang berada di Daegu pun membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seorang pegawa Perusahaan dengan pendidikan Lulusan Menenga ( _Smp_ ) yang sangat tak mungkin bisa memiliki kesempatan emas karna pendidikannya yang putus di tengah jalan 3 Tahu yang lalu.

Dedikasi Kyungsoo yang besar membuat keluarga Shena tak Lagi memandang pendidikan Kyungsoo dan memilih mempercayai hasil kerjanya.

Kim Jongin yang sudah hampir 4 tahun ini mencari informasi keberadaan Kyungsoo pun di buat pusing sendiri karna tak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun, Setelah 3 tahun ia tak mencoba mencari tahu tentang keadaan Laki-Laki itu sama sekali dan sekarang membuat Jongin kehilangan jejaknya seketika. Dan Rasa penyesalan yang amat terasa besar pun muncul memenuhi hatinya.

Sebenarnya Selama ini Jongin tidak perna benar-benar menghilang untuk melindungi Kyungsoonya, karna Perjanjian satu sama lain di antara ia dan Appannya membuat Jongin tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan kyungsoo saat ia pergi.

Dengan Sebuah perjanji Khusus yang Jongin buat untuk Appanya yaitu selalu membantunya membiayai Dana di Rumah balai bantuan Bersama di daerah Busan Timur Setiap bulannya pun membuat Jongin berfikir mungkin Kyungsoo disana akan bisa hidup lebih baik sampai ia kembali menemui Laki-Laki itu.

Kim Myungsoo yang tak ingin mengambil pusing karna masalah itu pun segera menerima Persyaratan putra satu-satunya itu dengan Mudah, dengan persyaratan yang harus Pegang untuk fokus selama disana, Dan itu lah dalang permasalahan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Penyesalan yang Jongin miliki membuat hidupnya menderita selama 4 tahun ini, keberadaan Kyungsoo yang Menghilang pun membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk menyibukan dirinya kepada perusahaan dan bergantun atas kerja orang suruhannya untuk menemukan Informasi tentang keberadaan DoKyungnya, untuk mengalihkan semua rasa kegundaan hatinya.

.

.

Sedangkan kehidupan Kyungsoo yang bahagia pun tak bertahan lama , Setelah menikah selama 3 tahun dengan Istrinya, Kyungsoo pun harus menerima sebuah Pukulan keras atas Kematian Shena istrinya serta ibu dari Putri kecilnya yang masih berumur 2 Tahun itu.

Kyungsoo yang amat sangat terpukul dan sedih atas kehilangan belahan jiwanya pun merasa Sebuah kesedihan di masa lalunya kembali mengapung di permukaan hatinya yang kembali menjadi Abu-abu gelap dengan otomatisnya, dan lantas membuat hidup Kyungsoo seketika hancur untuk yang ke3 kalinya.

Dan sebuah Ucapan yang sudah hampir 4 tahun ini Kyungsoo pendam rapat-rapat pun kembali menghalangi niatnya untuk melukai dirinya sendiri Karna rasa sedih yang ia alami kembali. ' _ **Kau tak akan perna berhasil melukai dirimu, Karna aku akan selalu melindungimu.'**_ Dan Kalimat itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dan berhasil mengagalkan rencananya.

Dan Waktu yang berjalan pun membuat Kepergian Shena sudah hampir menginjak 8 bulan dari dunia ini , Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha untuk bangun dari Rasa keterpurukannya pun merasa amat terasa Sulit untuk berdiri kembali, Tangisan putri kecilnya yang masih menangis mencari Eommanya pun semakin membuat Kyungsoo sedih.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang masih melamun memandangi Kaca jendela Balkon yang sedang di guyur Hujan pun seketika menengok kearah tangisan putri kecilnya dari arah Box Bayi yang berada di Ruang tamu itu, Suara gadis kecil itu membuat Kyungsoo segera bergerak dari tempatnya Dan menenangkan gadis kecilnya .

Dan Setiap tangisannya tak Khayal membuat Kyungsoo akan selalu teringat dengan Sosok Lembut Shena yang akan selalu sigap dan mencemaskan Malaikat kecilnya lebih besar, Saat memeluk tubuh Putri kecilnya dengan Hangat dan Sayang , dan tak Lupa mengatakan Terima Kasih telah menjadi Putri Cantinya , Dan itu selalu mengenang di Ingatan Kyungsoo.

"Oh… Kyuta Sayang menangis Cup…..cup, Appa di Sini sayang….Kyuta Jangan Menangis yah Sayang….." Kyungsoo pun menggedong Kyuta dalam dekapanya dengan sayang dan tak Lupa melantunkan Kalimat-Kalimat Cantik Untuk Putrinya , Kebiasaan Shena yang selalu memuja Putrinya jika menangis pun tak urung membuat kyungsoo juga ikut melakukan Hal Seperti itu agar putri kecilnya segera tenang dan kembali Tertidur.

"Putri Appa yang sangat Cantik, terima KAsih sudah menjadi sebuah Permata Untuk Appa yang Lemah Ini."

"Appa sangat beruntung memiliki Kyuta yang sangat Cantik ini, Kyuta milik Appa." Senyuman Manis itu pun terukir di Bibir Kyungsoo lebih lama dari yang ia Bisa, dan Ucapan Kyungsoo pun bagaikan Obat Tidur Untuk Kyuta yang sudah kembali menutup Matanya dan tertidur hangat di dekapan Appanya.

Hatinya pun menjadi berkecambuk kembali saat melihat betapah tenangnya Wajah Kyuta yang terlelap Sekarang, Rasa Takut Kyungsoo akan masa depan Kyuta yang tak jelas nantinya pun membuat kyungsoo tak berani berfikir jauh sampai di sana teatapi entah mengapa hatinya selalu membuat Kyungsoo resah sendiri saat mengingat hal itu.

Sosok Putri kecilnya yang baru berusia 2 setengah tahu itu pun membuat Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bangik dan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuknya , Dengan usah keranya Kyungsoo pun mencoba untuk memberikan Kasih sayang Untuk Putrinya itu dengan Berusaha ha menjadi Sosok Eomma dan Appa secara bersamaan untuk putrinya Kyuta, Do Kyuta.

Kyungsoo yang selalu memberikan semua Rasa Perhatian dan kasih sayangnya untuk Kyuta kecilnya yang Jelas-jelas haus akan kasih sayang dari dua sosok yang sedang Kyungsoo di penuhi dalam dirinya sekarang pun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kalang kabut sendiri .

Dan selama usahanya itu Kyungsoo pun Berputusan bulat untuk tak memberikan Eomma baru untuk Putri kecilnya itu , Karna Kyungsoo merasa ia sendiri saja sudah bisa memberikan kasih sayang itu untuk Kyuta.

Karna bagi Kyungsoo membahagiakan Kyuta adalah Misi Hidupnya sekarang, tanpa mempedulikan Kebahagiaanya sendiri Lagi, Ia hanya ingin melihat Senyum Bahagia Putrinya saja itu sudah dari kata Cukup.

Kewajiban yang Kyungsoo Lakukan untuk membesarkan dan membahagiakan Kyuta pun terkadang mendapatkan pandangan Negatif dari beberapa tetangga Apartemannya yang dari awal tak suka akan Sosok Kyungsoo yang tak berpendidikan itu, dan tak ayal Kyungsoo perna mendapatkan hinaan yang tak berarti dari beberapa tetangganya yang merasa tak Suka terhadap Kyungsoo karna bisa mengurus Putrinya itu sendiri tanpa di bantu sosok Wanita .

"Lihat, Lihat dia Baru keluar dari Apartemannya ? Aku tak percaya Laki-Laki tak berpendidikan seperti dia bisa memiliki Putri dari Anak Konglomerat." Wanita berambut Perak itu pun berbisik kepada 2 wanita yang berada di sampingnya, tapi Bisikan itu masih bisa terdengar samar-samar di telingan Kanan Kyungsoo. Dan dengan usaha Kerasnya Kyungsoo pun mencoba mengatur Nafasnya senormal Mungkin agar ia tak terlihat seperti orang yang sudah mendengarkan hinaan 3 wanita mudah itu .

"Dan Ku dengan bahkan Orang Tua Shena belum perna sekalipun mengunjunginya semenjak kematian Putrinya itu ?" dan ketika mendengarkan ucapan Itu entah mengapa paru-parunya menjadi sesak seketika, rasa hancur itu pun seketika kembali meretakan Hatinya.

"Tetapi Ku fikir dia lebih Baik dari Suami Kalian ?" Ucap salah satu Wanita beramput Merah yang setahu Kyungsoo bernama Xi Luhan tetangga barunya, dan tak ayal Kyungsoo pun sedikit merasa lega ketika ada yang membelanya .

Terkadang Beberapa Tetangga yang sudah berumur pun sempat menghina pemikiran Kyungsoo yang ingin menjadi Singel Men untuk Putri kecilnya itu, Tetapi Kyungsoo seakan hanya mendengarkan dari telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga Kiri tak memikirkan ucapan mereka yang meragukan Kyungsoo.

Sampai sebuah saran dari Kakak laki-laki Shena pun membuat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menerimanya begitu saja tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Karna Kyungsoo merasa ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama Kyuta Dan itu lebih penting dari apapun.

"Ku Lihat Kau semakin Kurusan sekarang ?" Kyungsoo pun hanya tersenyum samar dan menatap Kakak Laki-Laki Shena yang hari ini memutuskan untuk Mampir melihat Keponakan Lucunya.

"Fisiku hanya terlalu terkejut dengan semua Aktifitas mengurus Kyuta Hyung ? jangan Khawatir aku, Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti terpuruk dan tak membuat dirimu sehancur ini ?" ucapnya seketika. " AKu, Eomma dan Appa juga sangat terpuruk atas kepergian Shena sama seperti dirimu ? tetapi kami saling memberi kekuatan untuk merelakannya dan kau yang bersikap seperti ini membuat Eomma dan Appa Khawatir. Eomma yang sempat sakit saat kau memutuskan merawat Shena sendiri saat Kepergian Shena baru menginjak 2 Hari dan itu benar-benar pukulan berat bagi Keluarga Kami Kyungsoo, Kami tak menyalahkanmu sama sekali ! kami malah berterima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan Untuk Shena, JAdi bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini ? Kami mengkhawatirkan keadaan kau dan Kyuta?" dan kalimat panjang itu pun membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan memikirkan semuanya .

"Aku telah menyiapkan sebuah Rumah di _**Macarthu**_ r Sydne, dan kau akan lebih bebas mengasuh Kyuta tanpa hinaan dari orang-orang di sekitarmua ? Fasilitas kalian akan aku terus berikan, tenang saja." Kyungsoo pun hanya diam mendesah dan memikirkan tawaran itu, Dan Kyungsoo pun menatap Laki-LAki yang lebih tua itu.

"Aku benar-benar sangat berhutang besar terhadap Keluarga kalian Hyung, Kalian sudah mau melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini dan aku sangat berterima kasih. Aku akan menerima tawaran itu dan hidup baru bersama Kyuta lebih baik Lagi dan aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk Hidup di sana dengan Usahaku sendiri jadi Hyung jangan terlalu memikirkan hidupku dan Kyuta di sana ?" Sanggahnya dengan Pasti, dan gelengan halus dari Kakak Laki-laki Shena pun membuat Kyungsoo heran.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan keponakan ku satu-satunya menderita disana dengan hidup Appanya yang belum PAsti ? Ini semua juga demi kebahagian Kyuta ingatlah Kyungsoo, Aku dan kedua Orang tua ku tak berniat untuk menjatuhkan harga dirimu tenang saja." Kyungsoo pun hanya diam memandang tubuh putri kecilnya yang terlelap di gendongan kakak laki-laki Shena .

 _ **Bandara Internasional incheon. 01.00 Malam. (**_ _Maaf kalo salah Tulis_ _ **.)**_

Penerbangan Malam kelas VIP hari ini pun membawah Kyungsoo dan Kyuta memiliki perjalanan yang Panjang dan nyaman. Kyuta yang tak rewel sama sekali pun membuat Kyungsoo bisa sedikit tenang, Dan perjalanan jauh yang mereka tempuh membuat Kyungsoo merasa lelah dan mengantuk ! diraihnya jemari kecil Kyuta dan digenggamnya lembut membuat Kyungsoo pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur Juga.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang begitu panjang di perjalanan, Kyungsoo pun terbangun saat Pesawat bergoncang kasar karna berhasil mendarat mulus di Negara yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang .

Merekan yang sudah sampai di bandara Internasonal _**BankStown**_ Sydne dengan selamat pun segera keluar dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari orang yang akan menjemputnya , seperti yang di Instrumenkan oleh hyungnya itu .

Karna Kakak iparnya yang baik hati Kyungsoo pun sangat merasa bersalah telah membuat Hyungnya itu sudah merencanakan semuanya sendiri , menyiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna tanpa menyusahkan Kyungsoo sama sekali itu sangat membuat Kyungsoo berat.

Saat langkahnya keluar seketika Kyungsoo pun melihat namanya tertulis jelas di salah satu kertas putih yang berjejer banyak pun segera menghampirinya, saat berhasil menemukan orang yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah barunya Kyungsoo pun sedikit mengajak Bicara Mr. Pict tentang kebiasaan yang terjadi di Kota ini dan dengan mudahnya menjelaskan semuanya dengan bahasa Korea yang cukup Lancar pun membuat Kyungsoo tak kesulitan sama sekali.

Dan Laju mobil Mr. Pict pun segera membawa dirinya menuju rumah yang berada di Daerah _**Macarthur**_ yang telah disiapkan kakak Iparnya itu. Suasana Kota SYDNEY saat Malam hari begitu indah pun membuat Kyungsoo sangat menikmati perjalanannya , walaupun waktu sudah memasuki waktu malam tetapi kota ini masih di penuhi dengan aktifitas yang berlalu lalang seperti di Seoul yang tidak jauh bedah.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 3 Jam Kyungsoo pun sampai di depan Rumah barunya sekitar pukul 10 Malam.

Di masukannya logam perak itu kedalam lubang pintu yang masih tertutup, dengan beberapa putaran pintu itu mulai bisa terbuka dan memperlihatkan ruang tengah yang sederhana tetapi tetap terasa hangat. Kyungsoo pun masukannya tubuhnya dan segera melangkah kearah sofa coklat bulu yang berada disana, Dengan sigap tubuh Kyuta sudah berpindah dengan nyaman di atas bulu-bulu sofa yang nyaman itu.

Dan Kyungsoo pun segera membantu yang sedang membantu membawa barang bawaanya masuk kedalam rumah.

Setelah meletakan semua koper kedalam sebuah kamar kecil, Kyungsoo pun segera menghubungi Kakak iparnya untuk memberi kabar bahwa ia sudah sampai dengan selamat.

Siang Hari yang cukup panas pun membuat sebuah suhu di sebuah ruangan yang tak dinyalakan AC nya pun terasa pengap dan panas. "Apa pendinginya masih rusak ?" dengan sigap Sehun pun segera menghubungi seseorang di balik dinding ruangan dan bertanya, dan Tak butuh waktu lama sambungan itu pun terputus.

"Perbaikan sudah selesai , anda hanya harus menunggu 10 Menit untuk tahap pencobaan, Tunggulah sebentar saja ?" Jongin pun melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kancing atas kerahnya, Jongin merasa benar-benar tak bisa bernafas dengan udara sepanas ini. Dengan malas Jongin segera meraih sebuah proposal di samping berkas pentingnya.

"Apa ini?" dan halaman pertama di bukanya lembaran itu, dan kedua ujung mata Jongin pun sibuk bergerak karna membaca.

"Itu adalah proposal yang diajuhkan pihak kreatif untuk mengembangkan sayap di bidang permainan, Direktur Kim." Ucap Sehun dengan hormat.

"Dengan LEGO." Dan Sehun si Asisten dinginya pun segera mengiyahkan.

"Mereka memang menggunakan LEGO untuk mengembangkan usaha di bidang permainan, karna menurut mereka Tingkat peminat LEGO di kalangan orang masih 75% , Jadi masih memiliki daya tarik di setiap mata orang dewasa."

"Lalu apa rencana mereka selanjutnya ?" Dan Sehun pun mengingat informasi yang ia dapatkan dari pihak kreatif.

"Tujuan awalnya Mereka akan mencari beberapa pegawai yang akan Khusus membuat desain dan memilih pola bentuk yang akan mereka kembangkan. karna persetujuan dari pihak atasan masih belum mereka dapatkan dan Ini hanya usaha awal mereka untuk mengembangkan bisnis di bidang baru makah hanya ini yang berani mereka rencanakan." Dan Jongin pun melanjutkan membaca setiap lembar yang ia buka itu dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu mereka ? KArna Aku sangat setuju dengan perkembangkan bisnin seperti ini . Tetapi sepertinya kita harus mengulur waktu sekitar setahun untuk mengembangkan bisnis ini, kau bilang saja pada mereka bahwa aku akan menjadi penanggung jawab untuk perkembangan bisnis ini." Sehun pun segera menganggukan mengerti.

Sebuah bisni baru adalah yang di tunggu-tunggu Jongin selama masa Cobanya 4 tahun ini , Dan Tak bisa di pungkiri Jongin sangat ingin membuat sebuah usaha yang berbeda dari perusahaan keluarganya. Mungkin Mainan adalah jalan keluar yang akan Jongin pilih kali ini.

4 Bulan.

Dan Kehidupan Kyungsoo selama di _**Macarthu**_ **r** pun lebih baik, Kyungsoo yang selalu mencoba mencari pekerjaan di sela-sela merawat Kyuta karna kehidupan di Sydney yang membutuhkan biaya banyak pun Tak bisa di pungkiri oleh Kyungsoo sangat merasa kasihan dengan Kakak iparnya yang selalu membantu biaya hidup mereka disini. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa berterima kasih dan menyimpan uang itu untuk keperluan Kyuta saja.

Kyungsoo yang selama ini hanya bekerja di rumah dan merawat Kyuta pun hanya bisa bergantung dari hasil menjual sebuah karya tulisnya di sebuah penerbit di daerah St George , dan Usahanya itu lah yang membuat ia dan Kyuta bisa bertahan hidup untuk makan dan Hidup dengan Layak selama 5 bulan ini.

Kyungsoo yang tak memiliki hak untuk mengeluh ataupun mengumpat dengan jalan hidup yang menyusahkan seperti ini pun hanya ingin mengutamakan Putri kecilnya yang bisa hidup sehat , dan Kebahagiaan Kyuta adalah penyemangat untuknya.

"Mompa ?" panggil gadis kecil itu dengan riangnya, Kyuta yang melihat Kyungsoo sedang mengetik pun berlari kearah Mompanya yang sedang serius mengetik. Dan Kyungsoo yang merasa di panggil pun segera menoleh dan mengulurkan kedua tanganya untuk menerima tubuh kecil Kyuta yang berlari padanya.

Karna Hari ini Kyuta sedang demam dan Kyungsoo sadar ia harus lebih sering mengawasi putri kecilnya ketika sakit dari pada melanjutkan pekerjaanya ia pun segera menutup benda persegi panjang itu dan fokus merawat Kyuta saja . " Mompa lihat suhu tubuhmu dulu yah sayang ?" dengan sigap tangan kanan Kyungsoo pun sudah mendarat di kening Kyuta yang mengerut karna melihat Mompanya sedang memegang dahinya.

"Suhunya sudah Turun ,Apa Kyuta ingin makan ?" Kyuta pun segera menganggukan kepalanya dan bersorak kelaparan.

"Baiklah ayo kita memasak sekarang, ada ikan Salmon di lemari pendingin Apa Kau mau ?"

" Mau-Mau." Dan senyum manis Kyungsoo pun terpampang jelas di bibirnya .

Kyuta yang sudah cukup besar pun tidak terlalu membuat Kyungsoo kesusahan untuk merawatnya, tetapi saat untuk melindunginnya ? itu selalu membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa memiliki pekerjaan seperti yang dia inginkan.

Dan Tak terasa sudah satu tahu setengah mereka hidup disini dan sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan sekitar yang Sepi, Kyungsoo pun Dengan cepat bisa berkomunikasi dengan sekitar lingkungan di rumanya itu dan tanpa disangkah pula Kyuta juga bisa mendapatkan seorang teman paru bayah dengan minim bahasa yang ia bisa.

Kyungsoo pun mencoba mendukung semua yang di lakukan putri cantiknya pun senang bisa melihat perkembangan tumbuh gadis kecil itu dengan baik, Dan umurnya yang akan 5 Tahun pun membuat Kyungsoo harus segera memasukan Kyuta ke sekolah .

Dan Kyungsoo sadar bahwa hal itu akan memakan biaya yang cukup banyak pun membuat ia berusaha mencari sebuah pekerjaan baru dari sebuah surat kabar yang ia beli tadi pagi pun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit sibuk mencoret- coret setiap Kalimat yang berjejeran menuliskan bahwa membuka LOWONGAN pekerjaan.

Walaupun Dengan minimnya pendidikan dan hanya bermodalkan keahliannya saat bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Shena Kyungsoo pun mencoba melamar di beberapa tempat dengan yakin salah satu dari mereka pasti ada yang akan membalas lamarannya.

.

.

Setelah hampir 3 bulan lamanya Kyungsoo yang tak menerima balasan apapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dirinya meninggalkan Kyuta dan menitipkannya ke tetangga sebelah rumahnya yaitu Mrs. Provin.

Kyungsoo amat merasa terbantu atas kebaikan wanita itu dan bisa sedikit bernafas lega saat meninggalkan Kyuta untuk bekerja, Dan Mrs. Provin yang dengan senang hati menjaga Kyuta pun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk percaya padanya.

Karna Masa Kritis yang terjadi di perusahaan kedua orang tua Shena dan kakak iparnya itu, mereka pun harus berjuang keras untuk menstabilkan Perusahaan mereka . dan hal itu membuat mereka sedikit sulit mengirim uang untuk hidup Kyuta disini, dan Kyungsoo yang sudah tahu lebih awal pun memutuskan untuk tidak menerima apapun Lagi dari keluarga Shena karna mereka sendiri lebih terlihat mengkhawatirkan.

Karna pekerjaan itu Kyungsoo pun yang hanya bisa menambal sedikit untuk memenuhi kehidupan ia dan Kyuta selama disini, Kyungsoo membutuhkan Pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji tinggi hanya itu yang Kyungsoo harapkan akan ia dapat segera.

1 Tahun.

Setelah bekerja seharian di sebuah restoran besar di ujung jalan _**Richmond Road**_ , Kyungsoo pun segera mengistirahatkan dirinya di Sofa coklak kesukaanya itu. Kyuta yang sudah tertidur di kamarnya pun membuat Kyungsoo juga akan menyusul terlelap di Sofa pun seketika teringat , Mungkin kakak Laki-Laki Shena mengirimkan pesan untuknya, Karna Sudah 2 minggu lamanya Kyungsoo tak sempat mengecek Emailnya karna Lelah. Dengan gontar langkah kecilnya pun berjalan menuju meja laci yang menyimpan benda persegi panjang yang ia butuhkan itu, dengan sedikit malas Kyungsoo pun segera membuka dan menyalakan Laptopnya .

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka Akun Emailnya dengan cepat dan melihat ada 5 buah pesan yang ia dapat. Dengan sedikit mengantuk Kyungsoo pun membuka pesannya satu persatu, di bacanya pesan dari Kakak iparnya dan Surat pemberitahuan konfirmasi pendaftaran Sekolah Kyuta . Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa mendesah dan menekan pesan terakhir yang bahkan tak ingin di baca karna rasa pusing memikirkan 4 pesan yang sudah ia baca tadi.

Dengan seksama kalimat yang berada di sana pun ia baca dengan teliti tanpa kesalahan karna rasa berdebar hatinya, Sontak senyum di bibirnya pun merkah indah dan tangis dimatanya mulai menganak sungai.

Penantian Kyungsoo selama ini ternyata terbalaskan, Kyungsoo merasa ia tak sia-sia selama ini . Dengan cepat ia segera mengirim Konfirmasi balasan untuk melakukan Interview di perusahaan itu.

Perusahaan _Simplen_ Group yang sudah hampir 1 Tahun tak ada perkembangan pun tiba-tiba memanggil dirinya yang memang tak memiliki spesifik pendidikan yang maju, Dan Kyungsoo sangat berterima kasih atas keajaiban yang ia dapatkan kali ini.

Dengan berusaha melawan rasa kantuknya yang teramat, Kyungsoo pun segera menyiapkan beberapa dokumen yang akan ia bawa besok pun telah selesai dan seketika tubuhnya pun terjatuh di atas kasur empuk itu karna lelah, ia terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya yang di penuhi oleh kertas-kertas yang ia pilih sedari tadi.

Dan Pagi datang dengan cepat, langkah terburu-buru Kyungsoo pun membuat kegaduan di penjuru Ruangan, Kyuta yang mendengar suara gaduh itu pun bangun dan mencoba mencari Mompanya."Mompa ...Mompa?" Kyuta pun mencoba memanggil Mompanya.

Dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo berlari menemui Kyutanya dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi di dahinya.

"Apa tidurmu semalam nyenyak ?" Kyutan pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Mompa mau kemana, Kyuta ikut ?" Kyungsoo pun segera membelai surai Kyuta dan mencubit pipi gembul putrinya dan memberi arahan. "Mompa harus pergi , kyuta harus memberi semangat kepada Mompa , agar mendapatkan pekerjaan ini ok." Kyuta pun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

.

.

Kyuta yang sudah rapi dan harum setelah di mandikan olehnya pun membuat Kyungsoo segera melirik Jarum jam yang melingkar di tangannya , dan itu membuat Kyungsoo seketika tersadar dia bisa terlambat datang bila tidak berangkat sekarang. ia pun segera menarik tangan Kyuta dan mengunci pintu rumah.

Diketuknya rumah Mrs,Provin dan seketika sosok cantik itu keluar dengan senyuman yang mengembang manis. "Pagi Kyungsoo ." Kyungsoo pun membalas dan segera mengatakan permohonan untuk menjaga Kyuta hari ini.

"Tak masalah jika harus menjaga gadis cantik ini, aku bisa menjaganya dengan Celvin." Kyuta yang mendengarkan ucapan Mrs. Provin pun segera tersenyum dan berlari kearah , Kyungsoo pun segera berpamitan dan memeluk tubuh putri kecilnya.

"Kyuta jangan nakal yah, Mompa akan bekerja dulu ok ?" Kyungsoo pun mendaratkan ciuman dikening kyuta dan segera melepaskan pelukan itu dan menghilang dari pandanga Kyuta dan .

"Ayo Kita bermain hari ini dengan Celvin, Kyuta ?"

Dengan Langkah cepatnya Kyungsoo pun sudah sampai di stasiun kereta bawah tanah sekarang . Setelah membeli satu Tiket keberangkatan, Kyungsoo tak perlu lama-lama menunggu dan segera masuk kedalam gerbong kereta mencari tempat disana.

Dengan Perjalanan tempuh yang memakan waktu hampir 30 Menit untuk menujuh Stasiun _Central Railway_ , dan perusahaan _Simplen_ Grub berada di dekat sana . Setelah Langkahnya keluar dari Stasiun bawah tanah Kyungsoo pun melihat gedung bertingkat tinggi dari arah kejauhan itu jadi merasa Gugup dan Takut seketika.

' _Do Kyungsoo kau harus semangat, ini peluang terbesar yang kau dapatkan. Jangan perna disia-siakan.'_ Kyungsoo pun bermonolog untuk memberi dukungan kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Pukul 09.45 .

Jongin duduk Nyaman dengan punggung menyandar di kursi pun menatap Sehun. "Hari ini beberapa calon karyawan akan di wawancarai ? Dan anda ikut andil dalam memilih kali ini Direktur ." Jongin pun terkejut , "Benarkah, bukankah itu pekerjaan mereka ? aku tak bisa membuang waktu hanya untuk ikut memilih beberapa Karyawan baru ?" Sehun pun memberikan daftarnya.

"Hari ini jadwal anda sudah saya undur untuk mengikuti pemilihan ini." Jongin yang mendengarkan ucapan asistenya itu pun tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ini memang sudah di rencanakan?" Dan Sehun hanya diam dan bersikap dingin seperti biasannya, Setelah membaca beberapa nama-nama peserta Jongin pun terhenti oleh satu nama yang tak bisa Jongin Percayai sampai berada di daftar List peserta. ' _Do Kyungsoo_ ?' Karna tak ada Foto yang mengiringi permohonan itu pun membuat Jongin jadi merasa penasaran.

.

.

Jongin yang berjalan di sepanjang lorong pun menerima banyak tundukan Hormat Yang diberikan Bawahanya dan itu sampai membut Jongin tak konsen dengan jalanya sendiri.

Di tabraknya bahu seseorang membuat Jongin tersadar dan melihat Laki-Laki tersebut terjatuh, Jongin pun segera membantunya dengan mengulurkan tangan. "Maaf." Ucap Jongin , tetapi uluran tangannya pun tak diraih sama sekali oleh Laki-Laki itu dan membuat Jongin hanya diam memperhatikannya.

Kyungsoo yang sempat terkejut karna tertabrak sampai jatuh pun hanya meringis dan mencoba segera berdiri, Di tepuknya halus pantatnya yang masih terasa sakit dan seketika Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa di depanya ada orang Lain ! dengan segera Kyungsoo pun menatap Wajah orang itu dan tersenyum mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Tenang saja, pantatku baik-baik saja kok ?" Dan Kyungsoo pun segera permisi menjauh, Jongin yang awalnya diam pun seketika membeku saat melihat wajah yang tak asing itu baginya.

Jongin seakan terkejut dan tak percaya akan wajah itu ? Jongin sangat ingat dengan bentuk dan wajahnya , walaupun hampir 4 tahun ia tak perna melihatnya lagi tetapi ia sangat Familiar dengan wajah itu. Ataukah itu memang Do Kyungnya.

Jongin yang tersadar dari rasa terkejutannya pun segera bertanya kepada Sehun. "Bukankah dia peserta Interview tanpa Foto itu ?" Sehun pun menatap punggung Kyungsoo dan menggeleng. "Saya tak tau, kita lihat saja nanti. Anda harus segera pergi keruang Aula Presdir ?" dan Jongin pun terpaksa harus memutuskan pandangannya untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar , ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan memilkirkan apa yang ia lihat tadi benar atau hanya imajinasinya.

Kyungsoo yang kesusahan menemukan ruangan rapat pun belum berhasilkan menemukan ruangan itu sampai akhirnya sebuah panggilan membuat Kyungsoo selamat, Ada pihak pemilih yang menanyakan kehadiran Kyungsoo dan akhirnya membantu memberikan instruksi kepada Kyungsoo letak ruangan Rapat pun membuat ia segera melangkah kesana. setelah sampai Kyungsoo pun melihat gilirannya yang sebentar lagi pun segera merapikan jasnya yang sedikit Kotor karna jatuh tadi.

'Aku harus berusaha kali ini, semangat Do Kyungsoo.' Dan Senyuman itu pun membuat rasa percaya dirinya pun memuncak seketika , dan rasa takut yang ia rasakan dari tadi pun menghilang entah kemana.

To Be Continue...

Ini FF Two Shoot , tapi aku buat 2 Chapter di keterangannya. Kali ini aku membuat sebuah cerita yang berbeda dari yang lain. Ini ceritaku sendiri dan Don't Plagiat and COPY N PASTE.

Shoot kedua akan aku buat Kyungsoo dan Jongin betemu dan memiliki hubungan lagi. Tolong jangan Lupa dukungan dan review nya yang mendukung, Jangan menggujad ataupun sepam yang tak berguna. Dan maaf atas kalimat yang terlalu membulat-bulat, aku kurang bisa bikin kalimat yang berat karna masih Belajar.

Dan alur yang masih berantakan, dan aku harap bisa update cepet di chapter 2nya. Di tunggu say.

#DARI RIDA. ^-^V.

Ok...Bye...Bye semua. DARI RIDA.


End file.
